Furyl and benzo[b]thienyl substituted N-hydroxyureas, as exemplified by N-(1-fur-3-ylethyl)-N-hydroxyurea (U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,848), and N-(1-benzo[b]thien-2-ylethyl)-N-hydroxyurea (zileuton) (U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,259), are potent leukotriene biosynthesis inhibitors.
Numerous studies have implicated leukotrienes as important mediators of asthma, allergy, arthritis, psoriasis, and inflammation. Blocking the formation of leukotrienes with agents such as zileuton offers treatment for leukotriene mediated afflictions in man and animals.